


John Watson's Best Freind

by stillnotoverdoomsday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotoverdoomsday/pseuds/stillnotoverdoomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a best friend once, but then came the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson's Best Freind

had a best friend once. He was arrogant, rude, and all around unpleasant; but he was also passionate, brilliant, and kind-hearted. He didn't get along with people very well. I was his only friend. I guess eventually the insults and loneliness became to much for him. It happened one day when I was coming home from work. He phoned me on my mobile, and told me to look up. Once I did, I saw the worst thing I could have ever imagined. My best friend was standing on the tall building of St.Barts Hospital. He told me goodbye with a trembling voice and jumped. All I could do was scream his name and run towards his body. There was a small crowd, but all I could see was my best friend lying flat on the pavement, dead.


End file.
